


Sun and Moon

by Muzzow



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, Erotic, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Quest, Romance, Tender Sex, human/elf relationship, lovestory, m/m - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Gruppe Elfen stolpert am Waldrand über die Überreste eines Gemetzels. Unter den Toten befindet sich zumindest ein Mensch, der noch am leben ist, Faramir; wenn auch deriliös und von Fieber und Infektion geschwächt. Haldir ist fest entschlossen, dem Kranken zu helfen und nimmt ihn mit nach Lórien. Faramir und der Elf kommen sich rasch näher, allerdings ahnt der Captain nichts von der inneren Zerrissenheit des Marchwardens oder von der Tragödie, die Haldir's Leben so nachhaltig geprägt hat, dass er befürchtet, nie wieder eine Beziehung eingehen zu können - bis Faramir zufällig ein vertrauliches Gespräch zwischen seinem Freund und Lady Galadriel mitanhört.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Faramir und Haldir basieren beide auf der Filmversion von Herr der Ringe.
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist trotzdem AU. Ob es den Ring gibt, oder nicht, wird ganz dem Leser überlassen. Ich habe nur einige der Charaktere zum Spielen mit rausgenommen und werde sie anschließend wieder zurückgeben. :)
> 
> Als Anhaltspunkte für die Entfernungen zwischen den verschiedenen Reichen und Orten, an denen diese Geschichte spielt, diente mir leider nur ein Hinweis aus 'Die Zwei Türme' und das Kartenmaterial von Mittelerde, das ich über Google finden konnte. Da Saruman die Distanz zwischen Isengard und Helms Deep mit einem Tagesmarsch angibt, habe ich die von mir angegebenen Entfernungen selber berechnet. Daher wird die Größe von Lórien, Rivendell und die Entfernung zwischen den beiden Reichen mehr oder weniger vom Canon (sei es Buch oder Film) abweichen. Ich habe die Bücher nie gelesen und musste mir daher diese Details selber ausrechnen. :S
> 
>  
> 
> Übersetzungen Elfensprache - Englisch  
> (Kosenamen klingen im Deutschen wirklich grässlich kitschig, daher habe ich englische Übersetzungen gewählt.)
> 
> Pen velui – lovely one, meleth – love/beloved, mellonamin – my friend, kanó – commander, nín mela – my love, le naa vanimá – you are beautiful, le melon – I love you, nín gûren – my heart, mára aurë ar’ quel amrun – greetings and good morning, hebo estel eithel ‘ne ilya – have hope, all will be well, toror' edro gûr lín – open your heart, brother

Die letzten Reste des Morgennebels vermischten sich mit träge ziehenden Rauchfahnen. Die stickigen Schwaden hingen schwer über einer tiefergelegenen Wiese am Waldrand. Rascheln und das Knacken von Ästen mischte sich mit hastigen Schritten, bis eine Gruppe Elfen – von dem üblen, süßlich-faulen Brandgeruch alarmiert – ihre Patrouille abbrach und sich in aller Hast querfeldein durch das Dickicht schlug. Sie blieben stehen, als sie die Senke betraten und schauten sich um. Wenn der sich verziehende Nebel auch gnädig genug war, nicht alles vor ihren Augen zu offenbaren, so ragten immer noch zu viele angekohlte oder verstümmelte Gliedmaßen aus den Dunstschleiern hervor.   
  
Der Anführer bedeutete seinen Männern mit knappen Worten und Gesten, auszuschwärmen und nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Die Gruppe teilte sich mit gezogenen Schwertern und bereitgehaltenen Bögen sofort auf, und die Elfen schritten schweigend und mit grimmigem Blick zwischen den Kadavern umher. Der Gestank der Orkleichen erschwerte das Atmen und der vom Wind hochgewirbelte Rauch brannte in ihren Augen.   
  
Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die Galadhrim erkannten, dass niemand mehr am Leben war. Schwerter wurden wieder weggesteckt und die Bögen geschultert, während sie zwischen den Toten hindurch gingen. Bis Rúmil einen mit schwarzem Blut beschmierten Pfeil aus dem niedergetrampelten Gras aufhob.   
  
„Hier liegen nur Orks. Und Uruk-hai.“ Seine Augen wanderten über das Schlachtfeld, um dann wieder die massige Pfeilspitze zu betrachten. „Normalerweise nehmen nur die Haradrim ihre Toten wieder mit.“ Er reichte seinem älteren Bruder den dicken, schwarzen Schaft. „Uruk-Pfeile. Das hier ergibt keinen Sinn.“   
  
Haldir fuhr mit den Fingern sanft und gedankenversunken über die Rabenfedern am Ende. „Das waren keine Haradrim“, sagte er nach einem Moment und ging ein Stück zur Seite, um eine der Leichen mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken zu drehen. Er winkte den Jüngeren zu sich hin und wartete, bis Rúmil neben ihm stehen blieb.   
  
„Hier.“ Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig, trotz der grimmigen Zufriedenheit, die ihn Angesichts des Massakers erfüllte. „Sie haben sich gegenseitig abgeschlachtet.“ Die Pfeilspitze fuhr an der grässlichen, gezackten Wunde entlang, die den Hals des Orks mehr zerrissen als zerschnitten hatte. „Solche Wunden verursachen nur Uruk-Schwerter.“   
  
Er ließ das Geschoss fallen und beide Brüder richteten sich wieder auf.   
  
  
„Ich verstehe das nicht.“ Rúmil schaute sich kopfschüttelnd um. „Warum haben sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht?“   
  
„Ihr Wahnsinn und Blutdurst sind stark genug, um über eine Kleinigkeit in Raserei zu verfallen. Vielleicht waren sie mit ihrem Anführer unzufrieden. Oder sie haben sich um eine Beute gestritten.“ Haldir zuckte die Schultern und hob die Hand, während sein Blick ein letztes Mal über die verwüstete Senke wanderte. Er war gerade im Begriff, seine Männer zu sich zu rufen, als er im Ansatz des Befehls verstummte und den Arm wieder sinken ließ.   
  
Seine Schritte trugen ihn zielsicher an einen umgestürzten Baumstamm heran. Und an das Gefährt, das halb umgekippt dagegen lehnte.   
  
Rúmil und Orophin folgten ihm und warfen sich angeekelte Blicke zu, als sich der Warden vorneigte, um ihn den Karren zu spähen und nur einen Moment darauf hastig zurück zuckte.   
  
Er zog sein Schwert, um die rückwärtigen Planken zu durchschlagen und hielt den anderen Arm vor Mund und Nase gedrückt, um den durchdringenden Verwesungsgestank abzublocken. Ein halb gefressener, schleimiger und von Maden überzogener, faulig-schwarzer Körper rutschte vom Wagen und klatschte mit einem feuchten Laut auf den Boden vor Haldir’s Füßen. Er ging hastig zwei Schritte zurück, damit ihn der Kadaver nicht berührte.   
  
„Bei den Valar!“ keuchte Orophin. Der Wind drehte und wehte ihm den Aasgeruch entgegen. Er schluckte gegen die Übelkeit an, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte und musste etwas zurück weichen, um zu verhindern, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte.   
  
  
„Für gewöhnlich nehmen Orcs lebende Menschen mit, um sie auf ihrer Reise nach und nach aufzuessen. Diese Gruppe muss schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs sein.“ Der große Elf ließ den Arm vor seinem Gesicht nur zögernd sinken. Seine schimmernde Schwertklinge kratzte etwas glitschig-grüne Substanz und ein Knäuel sich windender Maden auf der Schulter des Toten zur Seite, bis er das Wappen auf dem zerstückelten Lederpanzer erkennen konnte. „Ein Rohirrim“, murmelte er und ging seitlich um das Gefährt herum, um mit seiner Waffe eine weitere, nicht ganz so entstellte Leiche damit vom Wagen zu schieben. „Dieser auch.“   
  
Er war bleich geworden und bemühte sich, nicht mit angeekelter Grimasse auf die Toten hinunter zu schauen. Selbst wenn er nur durch den Mund zu atmen versuchte, der Gestank ließ sich trotzdem kaum ignorieren. Auch die anderen Männer seiner Gruppe waren inzwischen neugierig herangekommen, um zu sehen, was ihren Anführer so beschäftigte und ihre Rückkehr in den Wald hinaus zögerte.   
  
  
„Lass uns wieder gehen, Kanó.“ Orophin war auffallend grün um die Nase geworden.   
  
Der Älteste nickte leicht und trat von dem Karren zurück. „Du hast Recht. Für diese Menschen können wir nichts mehr tun.“   
  
„Bei den Göttern“, keuchte Rúmil. Ein weiterer Körper musste allmählich ins Rutschen geraten sein und glitt in dem Moment ein Stück über die nach hinten geneigte Ladefläche, den Elfen direkt entgegen.   
  
Die Brüder starrten auf den schlaffen Arm, der plötzlich aus dem Wagen hing. Die rosig-blasse Haut war mit fauligem Schlick und schwarzem Schmier überzogen. Dennoch war dieser Körper noch nicht in den Zustand der Verwesung übergegangen.   
  
Die Kadaver gerieten immer mehr ins Rutschen, und die Galadhrim wichen etwas zurück, als drei, vier weitere Leichen heraus fielen. Der dumpfe Aufprall der Körper mischte sich mit einem leisen Ächzen. Der Laut war so schwach, dass ihn nur Haldir, der dem Wagen am nächsten stand, mitbekam.   
  
Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er blickte auf das Knäuel aus Leibern und Gliedmaßen hinunter, bis er den Urheber des schwachen Aufkeuchens dazwischen entdeckte.   
  
„Helft mir“, sagte er leise und ging um die Toten herum, um den günstigsten Platz zu suchen, von dem aus er die angefressenen, halb zerrissenen Überreste fortschieben konnte, ohne den dazwischen Begrabenen mit seiner Klinge zu verletzen.   
  
Als seine Brüder nicht reagierten, da warf er ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu und wies mit einem energischen Nicken auf den Leiberhaufen zu seinen Füßen. Das reichte aus, ihr Zögern zu beenden.   
  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen, zwei Leichen fortzuschieben ohne sie anfassen zu müssen, bis ein schlaffer, auf den ersten Blick hin unversehrter Körper zum Vorschein kam. Das Emblem des Weißen Baumes auf der Brust des Fremden war auch in den Wäldern Lothlóriens bekannt. Die Geschwister schauten sich überrascht an. Der Mann war Gondorianer. Und dem schwachen Heben und Senken seiner Brust nach zu urteilen, da war er noch am Leben.   
  
Der Marchwarden betrachtete das mit ölig-schwarzem Orkblut beschmierte Gesicht. Ein leichter Windstoß zerfaserte die Rauchschleier und spielte mit den Haaren des Mannes. Die naturkrausen Strähnen waren teilweise von den Verwesungssäften und seinem eigenem Blut als schwarzbraune Schicht an Gesicht und Kopf angebacken.   
  
Er hatte helle, leicht sommersprossige Gesichtshaut, die in dichte, rötliche Stoppeln überging.   
  
  
Haldir musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, als die auffällige Bartfarbe eine spontane, vergessen geglaubte Erinnerung in ihm wach rief.   
  
  
_Dunkelrote Haare, glühend im Sonnenlicht. Grüne Augen. Lachen. „Hier bin ich!“ Das Rascheln von Zweigen. Sich hastig entfernende Schritte. Ein Aufblitzen heller Elfenkleidung. Ein Festgewand. Weiß und Golden, flatternd im Sommerwind. Eine dunkle Stimme. Wieder das Lachen. Ein Laut voller Unbeschwertheit. „Haldiiirr!“_  
  
  
Er zwang sich, die Miene neutral zu halten und drängte die Erinnerungen wieder zurück. Er verweilte über dem Menschen stehend, die Stirn jetzt heftig gekraust, während sein nach unten gerichteter Blick abwesend ins Leere ging.   
  
  
„Was ist los mit ihm?“ hauchte Orophin und Rúmil zuckte verwirrt die Schultern.   
  
Der Elfenkommandant stand reglos da. Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht, doch die Regungen waren trotz allem zu beherrscht, um erkennen zu können, woran er jetzt dachte. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schaute zum Wald hinter ihnen zurück. Seine Augen suchten die mächtigsten Bäume im Zentrum, knapp drei, vier Marschstunden von ihrem jetzigen Standort entfernt. Er verschwendete keinen weiteren Blick auf den Überlebenden und wies dafür zum Waldrand. „Fenradir, Ebrahim, Melkath, Surandur, schlagt genug Schösslinge und Baumwurzeln, um eine Trage zu bauen.“   
  
Die Männer tauschten zögernde, fragende Blicke. Dann setzten sie sich schweigend in Bewegung. Ihren Gesichtern war Verständnislosigkeit und auch milde Neugier anzusehen. Dennoch hüteten sie sich, ihn mit unwillkommenen Fragen zu belästigen. Haldir war ein gerechter, wenn auch strenger Anführer, der keinen Widerspruch oder Argumente duldete.   
  
  
Der Marchwarden schaute zur Seite, als eine Hand seinen Oberarm umfasste und seine Augen glitten höher, bis sie dem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck seines zweiten Bruders begegneten. Orophin stand jetzt dicht neben ihm und hielt die Stimme gesenkt, dennoch war seine Empörung deutlich herauszuhören. „Wir nehmen ihn mit? Es ist nicht gestattet, Menschen nach Lothlórien zu bringen. Du weißt das.“   
  
Haldir‘s Aufmerksamkeit sank zu den Fingern, die seinen Arm umklammert hielten und die Hand entfernte sich daraufhin wieder. „Er wird nicht überleben, wenn er hier zurück bleibt.“   
  
„Warum bringen wir ihn nicht zwei Leagues südöstlich, zu der Händlerrute am Großen Fluss? Wir könnten ihn dort am Wegesrand zurück lassen. Auf den Straßen zwischen Limlaith und dem Braunen Land verkehren mehr als genug Menschen, die ihn mitnehmen würden.“   
  
Der Älteste wandte sich halb von seinem Bruder ab, als ein leises, stöhnendes Wimmern an seine Ohren drang und blickte zu der schlaff daliegenden Gestalt inmitten der Kadaver.   
  
Die Blässe des Unbekannten stand im starken Kontrast mit den roten, heißen Flecken auf seinen Wangen. Die unbequeme Haltung und der Druck von zerrissenen Panzern und knochigen Gliedmaßen gegen seine Wirbelsäule ließ ihn teilweise aufrichten, doch seine Bewegungen waren so hilflos und schwach, wie die eines Säuglings. Er sackte sofort wieder zurück und versuchte, sich klein zu machen, als ein Windstoß über ihn hinweg fuhr. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnten die drei Brüder sehen, wie der Mann in der milden Brise erschauerte.   
  
„Er hat Fieber.“ Haldir sah dem Jüngeren fest und entschlossen in die Augen. „Es könnte zwei, drei Tage dauern, bis ihn jemand auf diesem Teil der Händlerrute findet. Er wird die Nacht am Fluss kaum überstehen.“ Seine leise gesprochenen Worte mischten sich mit einem qualvollen, langgezogenen Stöhnen.   
  
„Lord Celeborn wird nicht erfreut sein. Niemand setzt sich ohne weiteres über unsere Gesetze hinweg.“ _‚Auch du nicht‘_ , fügte Orophin in Gedanken hinzu. „Seit wann mischen wir uns in die Belange der Menschen? Es werden andere zu uns kommen, um nach ihm zu suchen.“   
  
„Es sind mehr als 50 Tagesritte bis Minas Tirith, dem Tor nach Gondor. Ich bezweifle, dass seine Angehörigen noch Hoffnung haben, ihn lebend wiederzusehen. Und selbst wenn man nach ihm suchen sollte, die Spur der Orks werden nicht einmal die besten Dúnedain Ranger noch lesen können. Dafür sind zu viele Tage vergangen, und die starken Winde Eastemnets verwehen selbst die hartnäckigste Fährte.“   
  
„Es ist riskant, ihn mitzunehmen. Nur die Valar wissen, was er sich auf dem Leichenkarren für Krankheiten geholt hat. Seine Anwesenheit könnte eine Epidemie verursachen. Auch wir sind nicht unempfänglich gegen die Seuchen der Menschen, und die Heiler—“   
  
„Mein Talan liegt am äußersten Rand der Siedlung. Er wird niemanden gefährden, so lange er bei mir bleibt. Die Heiler brauchen sich nicht lange mit ihm abzugeben. Sie sollen ihn nur baden und auf Verletzungen untersuchen. Salben, Tränke und Kräuter können sie auch durch das Fenster an der Rückseite reichen, um jeden weiteren Kontakt mit dem Menschen zu vermeiden.“   
  
Ein verärgertes Glitzern war in Haldir’s Augen getreten, wenn er auch darum bemüht war, die Sturheit seines Bruders zu ignorieren. Doch als Orophin erneut den Mund öffnete, da musterte er ihn mit dem eisigen Blick eines Kommandanten, der drauf und dran war, seinen Untergebenen zu rügen. Oro versteifte sich und reckte im aufwallenden Unmut das Kinn hoch. Die fest entschlossene Miene seines Gegenübers duldete keinen Widerspruch und nach einem Moment neigte er leicht, wenn auch mit sichtlicher Verärgerung, den Kopf und entfernte sich.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Der Marsch zurück nach Calas Galadorn war langsamer und beschwerlicher, als dem Marchwarden lieb war. Er ging mit bedächtig gesetzten Schritten voran um sicherzustellen, dass die vier Männer, die die Trage hielten, hinterherkamen. Seine verschlossene Miene hielt die anderen nachhaltig davon ab, sich ihm jetzt zu nähern. Zumal seine kühle Reserviertheit zugleich auch verbarg, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.   
  
Er wusste, dass immer mal wieder Blicke auf ihn gerichtet wurden und fühlte das Unbehagen der anderen Galadhrim so deutlich, wie körperliche Berührungen. Orophin hatte sein Missfallen über einen Befehl bisher nie so offen gezeigt und es ärgerte ihn, dass er ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben war, als seinen höheren Rang auszuspielen.   
  
  
Es mochte für die anderen irrational sein, dass er den Menschen mitnahm, zumal er sich damit über die Gesetze Lóriens hinwegsetzte. Doch er hatte einen Grund für sein Tun. Wenn er auch geschworen hatte, dieses vor langer Zeit gegebene Versprechen niemals zu lüften.   
  
Genauso, wie er sich damals auch schwor, nie wieder jemanden emotional an sich heran zu lassen.   
  
  
  
Haldir vermied es, den Mann auf der Trage anzuschauen. Dennoch ertappte er sich dabei, dass er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf ihn warf. Der Bursche war noch jung an Menschenjahren, trotz der leichten Linien, die sich um seine Augen gegraben hatten. _‚Lachfalten‘_ , dachte er und ein wehmütiger Zug spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als flüchtige Bilder und Erinnerungsfetzen durch seinen Kopf zuckten.   
  
  
_Lachende, strahlende Augen mit deutlichen Lachfalten. Weiße Zähne. Augen, grün wie Moos. Eine glutrote, schulterlange Mähne, die in das lächelnde Gesicht geweht wurde und sich an dichten Wimpern verfing. Gebräunte, raue Finger, schwielig und rissig von unzähligen Schwertkämpfen, wischten die widerspenstigen Haare zur Seite, bevor sie nach vorne fassten, um mit den goldenen Strähnen langen Elfenhaars zu spielen und neckisch daran zupften. „Nín mela, le naa vanimá”, die sanften Worte verwandelten sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln, begleitet von einer innigen Umarmung und weichem Flüstern neben seinem Ohr._  
  
  
Haldir schüttelte stirnrunzelnd die Gedanken ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn, in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg, der noch vor ihm lag und blieb erst auf der nächsten Anhöhe stehen, um zu seinen Leuten zurück zu schauen. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als er ganz automatisch auf den Schlafenden hinunter sah. Für einen Moment überkam ihn Unwohlsein bei dem Gedanken, den Mann in seinem Talan zu haben. Seinen beiden Brüdern war die Verärgerung immer noch in die versteinerten Gesichter geschrieben und außer den Heilern würde sich niemand um den Menschen kümmern wollen.   
  
_‚Ich werde die meiste Zeit mit ihm alleine sein.‘_ Trotz der zwiespältigen Gefühle strömte angenehme Wärme bis in seine Magenkuhle hinunter. Er wandte reflexartig den Kopf ab, als sein Gesicht warm zu werden begann. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis irrationale, jäh aufwallende Panik über die angenehmen, wenn auch verwirrenden Emotionen die Oberhand gewann. Er bemühte sich, wieder die Kontrolle über seine durcheinander purzelnden Gefühle zu erlangen und sämtliche Regungen beiseite zu schieben.   
  
_‚Bei den Göttern, worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?‘_ Der Elf wandte sich wieder von seinen Männern ab und schaute sich für einen Moment aufmerksam um. Dann wechselte er auf einen schmaleren, dichter bewachsenen Pfad, der die hinter ihm gehende Gruppe auf dem kürzesten Weg in die Waldsiedlung im Zentrum zurück führen würde.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Haldir hatte seinen Talan den Heilern überlassen und sich in den Küchenbereich zurückgezogen, um ihnen nicht im Weg zu stehen. Um sich zu beschäftigen und abzulenken, kochte er Wasser ab und brachte es in einer Schüssel zum Bett. Dann legte er im Stuhl daneben mehrere Decken und Kissen hin und warf ein weiches Tuch in die Wasserschüssel, bevor er hinter dem Raumteiler verschwand und vor der Kleidertruhe in die Hocke ging. Der besudelte Waffenrock seines Gastes wurde bereits draußen verbrannt und er suchte aus seinen Schlafgewändern, Roben und Leggins etwas heraus, das der Mensch später anziehen könnte.   
  
Er war so in seine Aufgabe vertieft, dass er leicht zuckte, als ein Schatten über ihn fiel.   
  
Rúmil betrachtete die auf dem Boden bereits zurechtgelegten Sachen mit unbewegtem Gesicht. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet deutliche Missbilligung, wenn er auch bemüht war, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und sachlich zu bleiben. „Lord Celeborn … _bittet_ … um eine Unterredung. Sobald es der Zustand deines _Gastes_ zulässt.“   
  
Der Marchwarden reagierte nicht weiter auf die auffällige Betonung und erhob sich. „Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?“   
  
„Nicht viel. Er war verärgert, wie du dir unschwer denken kannst. Allerdings vertraut er auf dein Urteil. Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er hier willkommen ist, bis er vollkommen gesund ist und seine Heimreise antreten kann.“   
  
Haldir schaute zum Bett hinüber, doch von seinem Blickwinkel aus, und mit dem Bücherregal als Trennwand zwischen Wohnraum und Schlafbereich, da konnte er nur das Fußende und einen herunter hängenden Zipfel der darauf ausgebreiteten Decke sehen. „Und was sagt unsere Lady?“   
  
„Nichts weiter. Sie hat nur geschmunzelt.“   
  
Der große Elf wandte sich mit überrascht hochziehenden Brauen zu seinem Bruder um. „Geschmunzelt?!“ rief er überrascht aus und senkte dann hastig seine Stimme, um den Schlafenden nicht zu stören.   
  
„Aye. Glaub mir, ich hätte eine ihrer kryptischen Antworten diesem merkwürdigen, geheimnisvollen Lächeln durchaus vorgezogen. Mir kam es jedoch so vor, als wenn sie genau wusste, was geschehen würde und nur abwartete, ob mein Bericht ihre Vorahnung auch wirklich bestätigt.“ Rúmil schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich wünschte, Lady Galadriel’s Vorhersehungen besser zu verstehen und auch, dass er den Sinn ihrer Visionen besser begreifen könnte.   
  
Haldir‘s Schicksal musste eng mit dem des Menschen in seiner Obhut verflochten sein, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Seherin derart auf sich zu ziehen. Galadriel’s Vorhersagen geschahen niemals ohne einen triftigen Grund. Allerdings bedeutete das nicht automatisch, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.   
  
Die beiden tauschten einen Blick und der unbehagliche Gesichtsausdruck des Erstgeborenen verriet, dass ihm der gleiche Gedanke gekommen sein musste. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Rúmil wieder das Wort ergriff.   
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, oder…?“ Er ließ die zweite Hälfte des Satzes unausgesprochen und wies stattdessen nur zur Tür hinüber, wo Orophin mit nachwievor eisiger Miene wartete.   
  
Der Zweitälteste war immer noch aufgebracht über die erlittene Zurechtweisung und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er durch Haldir’s strengen Befehlston auch jetzt noch beleidigt war.   
  
Der Älteste seufzte innerlich. „Ihr könnt gehen.“   
  
Die beiden zogen sich zurück und schlossen die Tür sanft von außen. Der Marchwarden blieb stehen und lauschte auf die leisen, weichen Schritte, die sich über die Wendeltreppe um den Stamm herum nach unten entfernten. Schon bald war außer dem aufkommenden Gesang der Nachtvögel und den Geräuschen des Waldes nichts weiter zu hören. Der Elf verharrte und schaute lange und nachdenklich auf die geschlossene Tür, als wenn die mit Schnitzereien verzierte Zarge sämtliche Antworten und Erklärungen für ihn bereithielt und nur darauf wartete, dass er die richtigen Fragen stellte.   
  
  
Ein leises Ächzen hinter ihm ließ ihn schließlich umdrehen und zum Bett hinüber sehen.   
  
Das Licht der kleinen Öllampe an der Wand überzog die wellige, schulterlange Mähne des fremden Mannes mit einem so deutlichen Kupferschimmer, dass sich Haldir im ersten Augenblick an einen anderen, ähnlich roten Schopf erinnert fühlte. Er zögerte und ging nur langsam näher an sein Schlaflager heran, bis er direkt daneben stand und auf den Menschen hinunter schauen konnte.   
  
Er betrachtete die auf den Wangen ruhenden, dichten, blonden Wimpern bevor seine Augen langsam über die kräftige Nase weiterwanderten und schließlich auf leicht geöffneten, sinnlichen Lippen verhielten. Der Bursche hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit Deonnyn – und doch war der Rotschimmer von Haaren und Bart anscheinend genug, um vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen wach zu rufen. Erinnerungen, die ihn aber nicht nur mit schmerzlichem Verlust erfüllten, sondern die zugleich auch verdrängte Gefühle und Bedürfnisse in dem Elfen weckten.   
  
  
Die entspannten Gesichtszüge des Unbekannten konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sein Schlaf alles andere als erholsam sein musste. Ein Verband wand sich unter seinem Arm hindurch quer über die Brust. Und auch an den Handgelenken und Unterarmen fanden sich mehrere Verbände, die die tieferen Wunden bedeckten. Die Stofflagen waren von öliger, grünlich-gelber Substanz durchtränkt. Die Heilsalbe war an manchen Stellen so reichlich aufgetragen, dass sie durch das Gewebe hindurch quoll. An der linken Schulter fand sich ein zornig-roter Gebissabdruck, der die Haut in dem ungleichmäßigen, gepunkteten Halbkreis von Orkzähnen durchbrochen hatte. Schweiß hatte sich in dicken Tropfen auf der Stirn des Verletzten gesammelt und Haldir zog seinen Stuhl heran, um sich neben das Bett zu setzen.   
  
Er wrang das Tuch aus und neigte sich vor, um damit sanft über die blasse, fieberheiße Haut zu fahren; sorgsam darauf bedacht, seinen Gast nicht zu wecken.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Der Elf verbrachte die ganze Nacht am Bett sitzend. Die Aufgabe nahm in den späten Stunden seine volle Konzentration in Anspruch. Der Mann wurde unruhig und Haldir hatte seine Not, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich rastlos hin und her zu wälzen und damit die Verbände zu lockern. Immer wieder musste er ihn zurück drücken und sprach zugleich auf ihn ein, mal in Westron und dann wieder in Sindarin. Bis ihm klar wurde, dass die sanften Klänge seiner Muttersprache genau die beruhigende Wirkung hatte, die er anstrebte.   
  
Der junge Mann entspannte sich, sobald er den Klang der fremden Stimme vernahm. Er wandte im Fieberschlaf den Kopf etwas herum, als wenn er auf die leisen, melodischen Worte lauschte, die ihm der am Bett sitzende Warden immer wieder zuflüsterte.   
  
Bis das ganze Spiel wieder von Neuem begann…   
  
  
  
Haldir versuchte zu ignorieren, wie ihm schließlich die Finger bebten, während er das schweißnasse Gesicht und auch den Hals seines Gastes immer wieder abtupfte. Er kümmerte sich seit Stunden ununterbrochen um den Verletzten. Das beständige Ausstrecken seines Arms schmerzte mittlerweile. Um seine Schulter etwas zu entlasten, war er zuerst dichter an das Lager heran gerutscht und hatte sich schließlich auf die Bettkante gesetzt.   
  
  
Die große, blonde Gestalt neigte sich inzwischen direkt über den Liegenden. Auf diese Weise konnte er seinem Arm und der Hand eine andere, deutlich entspanntere Haltung ermöglichen. Zugleich war er dem Mann jedoch deutlich näher, als ihm lieb war.   
  
Die Körperhitze des Menschen schien ihn versengen zu wollen. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als seine Blicke zum widerholten Male über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers wanderten und immer wieder auf dem leicht geöffneten Mund verhielten. Er fühlte sich von dem Lippenpaar unwiderstehlich angezogen und ertappte sich schließlich dabei, dass er am liebsten mit dem Daumen sanft darüber gestrichen wäre um herauszufinden, ob sie sich so weich anfühlten, wie sie aussahen.   
  
_‚Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Moment für solche Gedanken‘_ , schalt er sich und zögerte leicht, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte. Der Atem strich heiß und mit schweren, unruhigen Zügen über sein Handgelenk und an der Innenseite seines Unterarms entlang, als er die an den Schläfen und der Stirn anklebenden, klatschnassen Haarsträhnen sanft zurück strich. Eine der rötlichgoldenen Locken wickelte sich um seinen Zeigefinger und er zog die Hand behutsam fort.   
  
  
„Schlaf, mellonamin“, flüsterte er, als sich der Körper vor ihm wieder in vertraut unruhiger Weise regte und sich zu winden begann, als wenn er den Elfen mit dem Druck seines anwinkelnden Knies von der Bettkante schieben wollte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer fahrigen Bewegung leicht unterhalb seines Blickfelds abgelenkt, als eine im Halbschlaf unbeholfene Hand die Decken an der schweißfeuchten Brust hinunter zog.   
  
Er schaute auf den Verband, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht verrutscht war und fasste zugleich das Bettzeug, um es wieder etwas nach oben zu ziehen. Nur, damit der Fremde nach einem Moment stöhnend  den Oberkörper hochwölbte und die Decken mit erstaunlicher Kraft aus Haldir’s Fingern zog und wieder an sich hinunter stieß.   
  
„Heiß. So heiß“, flüsterte der Mann und der Elf schaute hoch, direkt in unfokussierte, vom Fieber glänzende Augen.   
  
Die unnatürlich weit offenen Pupillen und der glasige Blick verrieten, dass die ihm eingeflößten Tränke ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet hatten. Er verspürte jetzt keine Schmerzen, doch der Kräutersud zeigte bei Menschen Nebenwirkungen, die seine Leute nicht kannten. Der Verletzte war leicht verwirrt und, wie erwartet, auch etwas desorientiert. Aber auch euphorisch.   
  
Ein verträumtes Lächeln zog die Lippen seines Gastes immer mehr in die Breite. Die silbergrauen Augen fixierten sich zugleich auf das über ihm schwebende, fremde Gesicht. Die Pupillen verengten sich etwas und der Ausdruck darin wurde allmählich klarer. „W—was.. wo..?“ hauchte er, unfähig, zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden und schaute flüchtig umher, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dem dichten Vorhang goldener, langer Haare verweilte, die bis auf seine unruhig atmende Brust hinunter hingen.   
  
Haldir schaute seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, bevor sein Blick wieder von dem lächelnden Mund angezogen wurde. Der Heiltrank war stark genug, um alles, was in dieser Nacht passierte, im Nachhinein als Halluzination abzutun. Es wäre so einfach, sich nach vorne zu neigen und...   
  
Sein Rücken versteifte sich leicht, als sein Verstand gegen den Gedanken rebellierte.   
  
Er richtete sich etwas auf.   
  
  
Und stockte in der Bewegung, als er den sanften Zug an einer Haarsträhne fühlte. Das Zupfen wurde von einer leichten, reibenden Fingerbewegung begleitet, als der Bursche die Haare befühlte und dem trägen, wenn auch beharrlichen Tun seiner Hand fasziniert folgte.   
  
„So weich… wie Seide…“ murmelte der Unbekannte und ließ die Strähne wieder los, um dafür den Arm auszustrecken. Die gespreizten Finger kamen direkt auf Haldir’s Gesicht zu und er wich dem Tasten leicht seitlich aus, um zu verhindern, dass ihm die ungelenken Fingerspitzen in die Augen stachen.   
  
Die Berührung war so zart wie die Schwingen eines Schmetterlings, als sie kitzelnd über seine Lippen hinweg strich. Er nahm den Kopf allmählich weiter zur Seite und fasste nach dem Handgelenk des Verletzten, um dessen doch etwas beunruhigende Faszination mit seinem Gesicht wieder zu beenden.   
  
„Nicht“, hauchte der Mann. „Bitte.“ Seine Worte waren leicht verwaschen und er sprach nur mühsam mit ungelenker Zunge.   
  
Der Marchwarden bemühte sich um Geduld und auch darum, den immer stärker werdenden Drang, zurückzuweichen, zu ignorieren – bis er dem Burschen wieder in die Augen sah. Das dunkle Schimmern in den geweiteten Pupillen bannte ihn so wirkungsvoll wie einer von Gandalfs Zaubern. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als den Blick seines Gegenübers zu erwidern und zugleich die sanften Berührungen zu dulden. Das Streicheln, das allmählich über sein Gesicht wanderte, war etwas tollpatschig aber harmlos. Zugleich verriet es auch die neugierig staunende, freundliche Natur des fremden Mannes.   
  
  
Als es ihm gelang, den unsichtbaren Zauber wieder abzuschütteln, da wanderten die Fingerkuppen gerade sanft und bebend an seiner Braue entlang, um dann an seiner Wange hinunter zu streichen. „So schön“, flüsterte der Mensch mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihn in seiner erneut zurückweichenden Bewegung ein weiteres Mal stocken ließ. „Du bist wunderschön.“   
  
Haldir spürte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Oberlippe, als die neugierigen Fingerkuppen an seiner Schläfe entlang strichen, über den geflochtenen Zopf hinweg tasteten und dann sein Ohr erreichten. Er wollte sich der ungewollt vertrauten Berührung entziehen, doch sein Gegenüber hatte bereits angefangen, die für ihn fremdartige Ohrenform mit sanfter Hingabe zu erforschen.   
  
  
Die Fingerkuppen glitten langsam an seiner Ohrmuschel auf und ab, sichtlich fasziniert von der deutlich ausgeprägten Spitze. Haldir’s Mund war schlagartig wie ausgedörrt. Er drückte die Lippen aufeinander und seine Nüstern blähten sich im ersten Reflex. Dann schloss er abrupt die Augen. Und riss sie sofort wieder auf, um nicht zu zeigen, was dieses tastende, neugierige Streicheln für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte.   
  
Ein sinniges Lächeln legte sich über die Lippen des Fremden, als sein benebelter Verstand endlich zu begreifen begann, was sich da für ein Wesen über ihn geneigt hatte, während der Marchwarden zunehmend stärker zwischen wohligem Erschauern und peinlicher Verlegenheit schwankte. Er schaute mit großen Augen auf den rothaarigen Mann hinunter. Er wusste, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck über dem ersten Erschrecken mittlerweile wandelte und zu verraten begann, was das immer noch andauernde Streicheln und Tasten für Regungen in ihm weckte.   
  
Sein Gegenüber blinzelte fragend, als er die seltsam erstarrende Miene des Wardens bemerkte; die jetzt auffallend geweiteten Pupillen, die die Augen des Elfs zu tiefstem Blau verdunkelten, das kaum merkliche Beben der wie in ungläubiger Atemlosigkeit leicht geöffneten Lippen. Das Gesicht des Menschen regte sich, bemüht um ein nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln bevor sich die Züge wieder glätteten. Der Verletzte war über Haldir’s Mienenspiel derart abgelenkt und auch beschäftigt, dass er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.   
  
  
Der Galadhrim nutzte den Moment, um sich von der Bettkante zu erheben und ließ sich dafür in den Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken. Er war erleichtert, dass die weiche Tunika seinen Unterleib bedeckte und vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er an sich hinunter schielte, während ihm die Verlegenheitsröte heiß ins Gesicht schoss. Seine Brüder wären darüber amüsiert, dass ihn eine so simple, harmlose Berührung am Ohr derart aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.   
  
  
Alle Elfen hatten auffällige Ohrspitzen. Für seinesgleichen war das nichts Außergewöhnliches; weder zum Anschauen, und erst recht nicht zum Anfassen. Die wenigsten Paare hatten das Bedürfnis, einander daran zu berühren. Einen Menschen faszinierte dieser kleine, wenn auch auffällige Unterschied zwischen ihren beiden Rassen jedoch zu weitaus mehr, als nur anschauen zu wollen.   
  
Daher hatte es fast zweitausend Jahre gedauert, bis Haldir durch die zärtlichen Berührungen eines ganz bestimmten Menschen erkannte, dass seine Ohrspitzen eine unerwartet erogene Zone waren. Und jetzt, knapp drei Jahrhunderte nach Deonnyn’s Tod, da war es wieder ein Mensch, der ihn derart berührt und unwissentlich liebkost hatte, bis ihm fast die Knie weich wurden.   
  
  
Haldir bemühte sich, sowohl seine körperliche Reaktion als auch sein Erröten in den Griff zu bekommen.   
  
Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er den neben ihm Liegenden anschauen konnte. Seine starre Haltung sackte mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ein wenig in sich zusammen, als er sah, dass der Fremde wieder eingeschlafen sein musste. Zumindest hielt er die Augen geschlossen und seine Atmung war auch nicht mehr ganz so schwer und unruhig. Das Schwitzen schien auch nachzulassen. Anstatt der dicken, unablässig hinunter laufenden Tropfen zeigte sich jetzt nur noch ein glänzend-feuchter Film auf seiner Stirn.   
  
Der Elf legte die Kissen hinter seinem Rücken zurecht und setzte sich in dem Stuhl so bequem wie nur möglich hin, bevor er die bereitgelegten Decken über sich ausbreitete. Er wickelte sich so gut es ging darin ein und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel wurde merklich heller und zeigte schon bald den ersten, rosig-goldenen Schein der aufgehenden Sonne.   
  
Vom Bett drangen tief und gleichmäßig kommende Atemzüge an seine Ohren. Sein Gast war endlich in den so dringend nötigen Heilschlaf gefallen und sämtliche Anspannung fiel darüber von ihm ab. Die Sorge um seinen Patienten hatte ihn beharrlich wach gehalten und seine ständige Aufmerksamkeit gefordert. Haldir merkte erst jetzt, wie müde und zerschlagen er war. Die Fensteröffnung verschwamm immer mehr vor seinen Augen und seine schwer gewordenen Lider sackten nach unten.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Das erste, das Faramir beim Aufwachen spürte, das waren die bequeme Unterlage und das Gefühl, mit dem Kopf auf einem weichen Federkissen zu liegen. Er drückte das Gesicht leicht hinein und atmete den fremden Geruch, der daran haftete. Der schwache Duft erinnerte ihn an Sommerblumen und herben Waldhonig. Er lächelte vor sich hin und versuchte, das Ziehen in seiner Schulter und den im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags pulsierenden und stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Seine linke Hüfte brannte. Er hatte überall Schrammen, Kratzer und Schnittwunden und fühlte sich matt und ausgelaugt.   
  
Vage konnte er sich daran erinnern, getragen worden zu sein. Doch sein Gedächtnis war zu lückenhaft, um wirklich alle Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen aufzählen zu können. Das letzte, woran er sich noch bewusst erinnerte, dass war der Stiefel eines Uruk-hai, der ihn mit einem Tritt zwischen die Beine weckte. Aber schon kurz darauf hatten ihn die Abfälle und Reste, die man an ihn verfütterte, so krank gemacht, dass er die sich daran anreihenden Tage und Nächte nur noch im Fieberdelirium vor sich hin dämmernd verbrachte.   
  
Aber auch dann hatte er die Hoffnung, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, nie verloren. Es hatte dann und wann Stunden gegeben, in denen er sich der Verzweiflung hingab und drauf und dran gewesen war, sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Aber auch dann war sein Gesicht beharrlich nach Osten gerichtet gewesen, darauf wartend, die Reiter von Gondor am Horizont auftauchen zu sehen. Er hatte auch dann noch Ausschau gehalten, als er so benommen vom Fieber war, dass er schon gar nicht mehr wusste, warum er eigentlich nach Osten schaute. Er hatte nur noch gewusst, dass es wichtig war, das zu tun.   
  
  
Und allem Anschein nach hatte ihn sein Bruder tatsächlich aufgespürt und wieder nach Minas Tirith zurück geholt. Faramir erinnerte sich vage an den tranigen Geruch von Heilsalbe, an das bittere Aroma eines Kräuterbads und an flüsternde Stimmen, die ihn umgaben, während sein Verstand immer wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte und dann wieder darin versank.   
  
„Boromir“, hauchte er, immer noch lächelnd, bevor er an seinen Vater dachte und sein Lächeln augenblicklich zu zerfasern begann. Der Steward würde ihn rügen und so harsch zurechtweisen, als wenn der Überfall der Orcs und der Tod seiner Begleiter seine Schuld gewesen war.   
  
_‚Ganz gleich, was ich auch tue. Es ist *immer* meine Schuld.‘_ Er drehte sich grimassierend auf die Seite und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch die Schwertwunde auf seiner Brustseite zuckte. Er konnte das Stöhnen gerade noch zurück halten und kniff die Lider zusammen.   
  
  
Faramir drängte die Gedanken an den Throsis gewaltsam beiseite und begrüßte den feurigen Schmerz als momentan beste Ablenkung. Er würde Denethor noch früher gegenüberstehen, als ihm lieb war. Er hatte genug durchgestanden und hatte kein Bedürfnis nach einer weiteren Misere. Zumindest so lange nicht, wie er die unangenehme Konfrontation mit seinem hartherzigen Vater noch hinausschieben könnte.   
  
Nach ein paar Minuten gewann sein Pflichtgefühl jedoch die Oberhand. _‚Je eher ich mit ihm rede, desto schneller habe ich’s hinter mir‘_ , dachte er und öffnete widerwillig die Augen, blinzelnd in der Helligkeit, die das Zimmer erfüllte. Das durch die Fenster herein scheinende Sonnenlicht blendete ihn so stark, dass er ein paar Momente brauchte, bis er sich im Raum umschauen konnte.   
  
  
Doch statt der vertrauten, kalten, weißen Marmorwände umgaben ihn warme Holztöne und filigrane Schnitzereien. Er hob den Kopf vom Kissen und blickte verständnislos umher. Das war nicht sein Zimmer. Der Raum, die Möbel, sogar die bestickten Bettdecken waren ihm völlig fremd. Sein Kopf sackte wieder ins Kissen, als ihn sein geschundener Körper zwang, sich wieder entspannt hinzulegen. Er bemühte sich, tief und ruhig zu atmen, bis die schlimmsten Schmerzwogen abgeflaut waren.   
  
Die heftige Pein trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte mehrmals. Dann wanderte sein verschleierter Blick an seinem über die Bettkante hängenden, ausgestreckten Arm entlang und weiter, bis auf die hellgraue Decke, die über einem Paar Knie ausgebreitet lag. Er schaute auf seine Finger, die auf einem warmen Schenkel ruhten und von einer fremden Hand locker umschlossen wurden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit verweilte für einen Moment auf den langen, starken Fingern des Unbekannten bevor seine Augen langsam höher glitten, an dem fremdartig gewandeten Arm hinauf und weiter, bis zu dem leicht zur Seite geneigten Kopf.   
  
Die entspannten Züge des schlafenden Mannes waren völlig alterslos. Faramir konnte nicht eine einzige Falte entdecken und doch verriet das Gesicht eine Reife und Erfahrenheit, die selbst der älteste und weiseste Mensch nicht einmal ansatzweise erreichen würde. Die geradezu erhabene Schönheit des Fremden drohte ihm den Atem zu rauben und er fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trocken gewordenen Lippen.   
  
Die dunklen, geschwungenen Brauen und die goldblonden Haare standen in einem faszinierenden Kontrast zueinander. Der junge Captain erinnerte sich vage an blaue Augen und lange, helle Haare und wie sich jemand in der Nacht immer mal wieder über ihn geneigt hatte. Er brauchte sein Gegenüber nur anzuschauen um zu wissen, dass er sich seinem Wohltäter gegenüber sah.   
  
  
Der lockere Griff um seine Finger zuckte leicht und das Gesicht des Schlafenden lehnte sich etwas stärker zur Seite. Faramir betrachtete die schmalen, geflochtenen Zöpfe des Fremden, die ihm die langen Haare an den Schläfen aus dem Gesicht zurück hielten, und seine Augen wurden weit, als er das spitz zulaufende Ohr bemerkte.   
  
Während er noch zwischen Überraschung und verwirrtem Staunen hin und her gerissen wurde, da blinzelte der Elf und wandte, sichtlich schlaftrunken, den Kopf langsam zu ihm herum. Der Gondorianer wollte nicht starren, doch er war außerstande, sein Mienenspiel unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein kleines, verschlafenes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Elfen und er streckte sich träge in dem Stuhl, um die Müdigkeit aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Seine Augen waren von dem ungewöhnlichsten und tiefsten Blau, das Faramir je gesehen hatte. Ihm wurde warm, als er den Blick des Blonden erwiderte und schaute im nächsten Moment betreten an die Seite.   
  
Sein einfältiges, großäugiges Gaffen machte ihn verlegen und er wollte den ersten, ungehobelten Eindruck, den er zweifellos hinterlassen habe musste, hastig korrigieren. Daher besann er sich auf das wenige, dass er auf Sindarin sagen konnte, wenn auch seine Aussprache etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ.   
  
„Mára aurë ar‘ quel am…amrun“, grüßte er seinen Gastgeber holperig und mit belegter Stimme, woraufhin dieser in der ersten Sekunde erstaunt dreinblickte, bevor sich sein Gesicht erfreut aufhellte.   
  
Der Elf erwiderte den Gruß lächelnd. Dann musste er ein Gähnen hinter dem Handrücken verstecken und ließ Faramir’s Finger los.   
  
  
Die leichte Umklammerung hatte dem Ranger ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Nähe gegeben, wie er das in dem Ausmaß noch nie verspürt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er nur sensibler auf die unsterbliche Essenz des Elfen reagiert, doch der sanfte Körperkontakt hatte ihn auf einer tieferen Ebene berührt und mit einer inneren Ruhe erfüllt, die er in dem Maße nie gekannt hatte.   
  
Faramir versuchte, das plötzliche Fehlen der Berührung nicht zu offensichtlich zu vermissen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er schloss die Augen, um sich abzulenken und massierte zugleich behutsam seine brennende Schulter.   
  
„Wie geht es dir, mellonamin?“   
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen war es noch einfacher, sich völlig auf die Stimme neben sich zu konzentrieren. Die gewählten Worte und auch der weiche Klang schienen ihm eigenartig vertraut. Fast noch vertrauter, als die Berührung… Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, ohne jedoch seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen zu können. Die letzte Nacht war wie ein unwirklicher Traum an ihm vorbeigezogen. Er war ständig zwischen benommenem Wachsein und intensiven Fieberträumen hin und her gewechselt und vermochte daher nicht zu sagen, was tatsächlich passiert war und was nicht.   
  
„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich habe Schmerzen.“   
  
„Bei deinen Verletzungen ist das kein Wunder.“   
  
Er wandte den Kopf auf dem Kissen herum, um den in Grün und Grau gekleideten Mann anzuschauen. „Ich bin Faramir, S…aus Gondor.“   
  
„Und ich bin Haldir, einer der Marchwarden Lothlóriens.“   
  
Faramir reckte das Kinn in dem Versuch, dem Elf von seiner liegenden Position aus hinterher zu schauen, als dieser aufstand und zu einem Tisch ging, der seitlich hinter dem Bett stehen musste. Er hörte das leichte Schaben eines Tondeckels und das Knistern getrockneter Blätter.   
  
  
Seine Augen folgten Haldir durch die Wohnstube, bis er hinter einem Bücherregal verschwand. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einem dampfenden Kessel zurück und goss heißes Wasser in einen Becher. Der würzige Duft von Kräutern erfüllte die Luft und er atmete so tief ein, wie er das mit dem Verband um seine Brust vermochte.   
  
Als er sich aufzurichten versuchte, stellte der Elf das Trinkgefäß hastig wieder ab und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm. „Warte, ich helfe dir.“   
  
  
Der Marchwarden setzte sich auf die Bettkante und half Faramir dabei, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Dann hielt er ihm den dampfenden Becher hin. Ihre Blicke hielten aneinander fest, bis der Elf als Erster die Lider senkte und mit einem kleinen Nicken auf das Gefäß in seiner Hand wies. „Hier.“   
  
„Vorsicht, es ist heiß“, raunte er und hielt den Becher fest, bis der Captain zugriff und seine Finger über Haldir’s Hand legte.   
  
Der Gondorianer pustete in den dampfenden Tee, bis er den ersten, vorsichtigen Schluck nehmen konnte. Hätte er nur für einen Moment aufgeschaut, dann wäre ihm der versonnene Blick des Warden nicht entgangen und wie dieser so eingehend und versonnen das Gesicht seines Gastes betrachtete.   
  
Aber Faramir schaute nicht auf, und Haldir nutzte diesen sicheren Augenblick, um sein sorgsam kontrolliertes Mienenspiel abzulegen. Der Körper des Menschen war immer noch zu warm, und er überlegte für eine Sekunde, ob er dem Verletzten eine bequemere Haltung ermöglichen sollte. Der junge Mann war jedoch so durstig, dass er seine Gedanken an die Seite schob und sich dafür auf den Becher konzentrierte, der in ihren miteinander verflochtenen Fingern lag.   
  
  
Als er das leere Trinkgefäß an die Seite stellte und Faramir das nächste Mal von der Seite anschaute, da schloss dieser mit einem tiefen Durchatmen die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Der Elf schaute auf den kraushaarigen Schopf hinunter und hörte das kleine Aufseufzen, als er seinen Arm um die vor Anstrengung zitternden Schultern des Rangers legte.   
  
Faramir wandte leicht das Gesicht zur Seite und dem warmen Körper neben sich entgegen, als ihn weicher, flaumiger Stoff an der Wange streifte. Er schloss die Augen, als er die angenehme, süßlich-herbe Note erkannte, die von der Kleidung seines Gastgebers ausging. Es war der gleiche Duft, den er schon im Kissen eingeatmet hatte.   
  
„Mmm, du riechst gut“, murmelte er vor sich hin und der Warden erstarrte bei der unerwarteten Direktheit des Mannes, bevor er den Atem langsam entweichen ließ. Ihm wurde warm, als sich das Gesicht gegen seine Brustseite lehnte, während der dazu gehörende Körper immer schlaffer wurde und zunehmend stärker gegen ihn drängte. Gerade so, als wenn die Minuten des Aufrechtsitzens ihn bereits sämtlicher Kraft beraubt hatten.   
  
Haldir schaute zögernd auf ihre immer noch übereinander liegenden Finger hinunter, als er den sanften Druck um seine Hand spürte. Er erwiderte die Geste nach einem Moment und der Captain sah daraufhin zu ihm hoch, wenn er auch nur langsam das Kinn heben konnte. Der Tee wirkte erstaunlich schnell und machte ihn träge und schläfrig.   
  
 „Danke“, hörte ihn der Elf sagen. „Ohne dich wäre ich wohl nicht mehr am Leben.“   
  
„Es war nur Zufall, dass wir dich zuerst fanden. Genauso gut hätte eine Gruppe Menschen—“   
  
„Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass *du* dabei warst“, murmelte Faramir mit schwer werdender Zunge.   
  
„Schlaf jetzt“, der Marchwarden half ihm, sich wieder im Bett auszustrecken. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis deine Kräfte zurückgekehrt sind.“   
  
Eine Hand hob sich zu seinem Gesicht und strich mit einem schläfrigen Lächeln eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Spitzohr zurück. Haldir reagierte auf die zärtliche Geste, ohne nachzudenken. Er fasste die Finger und wandte den Kopf, um einen sanften Kuss in die Handfläche zu drücken. Faramir‘s Daumen fuhr zart an seiner Unterlippe entlang und in seine Augen stahl sich zugleich ein Funke, dass er darüber Herzklopfen bekam.   
  
  
Er senkte hastig den Blick und ließ die Hand des Captains los, um sich von der Bettkante zu erheben. Er vermied es, den Mann in seinem Bett anzuschauen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Verlegenheitsröte ließ sein Gesicht brennen und er bereute, so gedankenlos gehandelt zu haben.   
  
Ein leises Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn mit einem Ruck hochschauen. Nach einem Moment wiederholte sich das Klopfen. Er war erleichtert über die bevorstehende Ablenkung und ging sofort hin, um aufzumachen.   
  
  
  
Rúmil’s Lächeln machte einem verblüfften Ausdruck Platz, kaum, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Er studierte den eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck seines älteren Bruders mit wachsender Verwirrung, bevor er einen misstrauischen Blick auf das Lager im hinteren Teil des Talans warf. Als er sah, dass der Mensch zu schlafen schien, entspannte er sich allmählich wieder.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“ wollte er anstatt einer Begrüßung wissen und musterte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers so eingehend, dass Haldir an die Seite trat und den Eingang freigab.   
  
„Er schläft“, wich er aus, um nicht auf die Frage antworten zu müssen. „Komm herein.“   
  
  
\---  
  
  
In den ersten Tagen hielt sich der Elf immer in Rufweite auf und verließ nur Stundenweise den Talan. Faramir musste ihn schließlich regelrecht drängen, seinen normalen Tagesrhythmus wieder aufzunehmen. Es wärmte ihm das Herz, das sich der Warden so fürsorglich um ihn kümmerte. Allerdings war er nicht sterbenskrank oder schwer bettlägerig und brauchte keine ununterbrochene Pflege.   
  
  
Haldir schlief jede Nacht in dem Stuhl, der immer noch neben dem Bett stand, und der Captain hatte darüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war nicht richtig, dass sein Gastgeber die Nacht nur in eine Decke gehüllt verbrachte und morgens von der unbequemen Sitzhaltung ganz steif war, während er sich in den weichen Kissen lümmelte. Daher schlug er schon bald vor, sich das Bett zu teilen. Das Lager war auch für zwei mehr als breit genug.   
  
  
  
Haldir fühlte sich von diesem Gedanken zu gleichen Teilen angezogen wie auch unangenehm berührt. Es war nicht das Wissen, dicht and dicht neben einem Menschen zu liegen, das ihn Faramir’s Bitte immer wieder ausschlagen ließ. Es war kein insgeheimes, abweisendes Naserümpfen, dass er mit freundlicher Bestimmtheit zu überspielen suchte. Es war Unsicherheit, was ihn zurück hielt.   
  
Es war lange her, seit er das Bett mit jemandem geteilt hatte. Er mochte den jungen Captain Gondors, doch gerade diese Zuneigung war es, die ihn so beharrlich zögern ließ. Er wusste nicht, wozu ihn Faramir’s Nähe verleiten könnte. Alleine die bloße Vorstellung, wie sich der warme, männliche Körper im Tiefschlaf gegen ihn schmiegte, dass schürte Bedürfnisse und Emotionen in ihm,  die er für vergessen oder zumindest verdrängt geglaubt hatte.   
  
Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich dieser immer stärker werdenden Zuneigung hinzugeben und sich vorbehaltlos für die Gefühle zu öffnen, die der Mann in ihm wach rief. Doch es war die Erinnerung an Deonnyn’s Tod, die ihn zurück hielt. Das schmerzliche Wissen, dass seine Lebensspanne so viel länger war als die der Menschen. Und das ließ ihn hartnäckig die symbolisch ausgestreckte Hand zurück weisen.   
  
  
Haldir hätte nie gedacht, ausgerechnet in den Armen eines Menschens die tiefste und erfüllendste Liebe seines Lebens zu finden. Zumindest so lange, bis der Pfeil einer rachsüchtigen Verschmähten ihrem Glück ein abruptes, blutiges Ende gesetzt hatte.   
  
Das hatte ihm damals nachhaltig vor Augen geführt, wie wenig doch zwanzig, dreißig Jahre für einen Elfen waren. Er würde so gut wie ewig leben, doch sein Gefährte würde rasend schnell alt werden und sterben. Und ganz gleich, ob es nach dreißig Jahren passierte, oder nach sechzig oder siebzig; diese Zeitspanne war einfach zu schnell vorbei für ein Wesen, das selbst nach zwei Jahrtausenden immer noch jung war. Und er wollte nicht ein weiteres Mal diese Trauer durchmachen, diese bitter-schwarze, alles verschlingende Pein, die ihn damals fast zerrissen hatte.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Haldir mochte ein Krieger sein, doch seine Hände waren sanft und behutsam, wenn er Faramir’s Wunden wusch und neu verband. Dem Captain wurde jedes Mal warm, wenn sich darüber ihre Blicke trafen und auch der Elf errötete hin und wieder verräterisch, sofern ihn nicht schon der dunkle Schimmer in seinen Augen verriet. Faramir müsste lügen, wenn er behauptete, für den blonden Mann nichts zu empfinden. Und er spürte, dass sein neugewonnener Elfenfreund für ihn das gleiche empfand.   
  
Beide suchten stets die Nähe des Anderen. Sie berührten sich oft und auffallend sanft, sei es im Gespräch vertieft oder auch bei alltäglichen Dingen, und ihre gegenseitigen, wie zufälligen Berührungen verweilten jedes Mal einen Moment, wenn ihnen das auch nicht bewusst zu werden schien. Sie genossen ihr Beisammensein und verbrachten jeden freien Moment miteinander. Doch sobald Faramir seinen Freund fragte, ob er nicht lieber neben ihm im Bett schlafen würde, da ging eine deutliche Veränderung mit dem Elfen vor sich.   
  
Haldir konnte gerade noch zusammen mit ihm gelacht haben; kaum stellte der Captain seine Frage, da schwand das Lächeln allmählich von seinem Gesicht und ein melancholischer Ausdruck legte sich wie ein Schatten über seine Züge. Sobald er auf diese Frage antworten konnte, da verneinte er; wie jedes Mal. Doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen stand im völligen Gegensatz zu seinen freundlichen, wenn auch bestimmten Worten.  
  
  
Allerdings war dem Ranger nicht klar, wie zermürbend – aber auch wie verlockend – sein allabendliches Ritual für den Marchwarden war. Faramir hatte es daher nur seiner freundlichen, unerschütterlichen Beharrlichkeit zu verdanken, dass der Elf eines Abends nicht auf die vertraut gewordene Frage antwortete und sich stattdessen vom Settee erhob.   
  
Er schaute Haldir fragend hinterher, als dieser zum Bücherregal ging und den dünnen Ledereinband wieder in die Lücke zurück schob. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt blieb davor stehen und betrachtete lange und eingehend die verschiedenen Buchrücken. Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, lag ein undeutbarer Ausdruck auf dem alterslosen Gesicht. Das Schimmern in seinen Augen verriet Nervosität. Er schien zu zögern, bevor er zum Bett hinüber ging und sich darüber beugte, um den Docht der Wandlampe zu löschen.   
  
  
In der plötzlichen Dunkelheit wartete Faramir darauf, das vertraute Knarren des Stuhls zu hören. Statt dessen merkte er, wie sich jemand zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte und blinzelte verblüfft.   
  
„Du hast Recht“, hörte er Haldir mit rau gewordener Stimme sagen. „Der Stuhl ist wirklich nicht sehr bequem.“   
  
Er lächelte in der Finsternis und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um dem Freund mehr Platz zu machen, während dieser den zweiten Satz Decken aus dem Stuhl nahm und über ihnen ausbreitete.   
  
  
  
Die beiden lagen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander, darum bemüht, sich nicht zu berühren. Doch irgendwann ließ ihre Anspannung nach und Faramir hielt den Atem an, als er langsam und behutsam dichter an den neben ihm Liegenden heran rutschte. Er wollte Haldir nicht fluchtartig aus dem Bett treiben, wo es ihn so viel Geduld und Überredungskünste gekostet hatte; nur, damit er sich neben ihm ausstreckte.   
  
Seine Sorgen waren jedoch unbegründet. Er spürte plötzlich warmen Atem an der Schläfe entlang streichen und merkte an der gleichzeitigen, bedächtigen Gewichtsverlagerung, wie sich ihm der Elf etwas zuwandte. Eine Hand tastete oberhalb der Decken herum, bis sie um seine Taille herumgeglitten war. Dann zog ihn der Arm sanft, wenn auch bestimmt, dichter heran.   
  
Faramir schmiegte sich daraufhin an den warmen, kräftigen Körper direkt neben sich und schloss die Augen. Seine Wange lehnte sich gegen Haldir’s Schulter und er rutschte ein bisschen hin und her, bis sich die Hand von seiner Hüfte löste und hinter seinen Kopf fasste. Die langen Finger strichen durch seine Haare und veränderten seine Kopfhaltung, bis er mit dem Gesicht an der Brust des Warden‘s lag.   
  
„Schöne Träume, mellonamin.“   
  
„Die werde ich haben, mein Freund“, flüsterte er und schlang seinen freien Arm um Haldir’s Taille. „Die werde ich haben.“ Der leichte, vielsagende Druck seiner Finger wurde von einem verhaltenen Laut beantwortet, der verräterisch nach einem unterdrückten, kleinen Lachen klang.   
  
  
\- Zwei Wochen später -  
  
  
Der Marchwarden mochte des Morgens zwar als erster aufstehen, um Verlegenheiten zu vermeiden, und er konnte sich noch so oft einreden, dass sie nur das Bett zum Schlafen teilten - sobald es Nacht wurde und sich die Dunkelheit über den Wald gelegt hatte, da überkam ihn eine erwartungsvolle Unruhe, die er kaum bezähmen konnte.   
  
Haldir musste sich mehr als einmal auf die Lippen beißen, um einen verstohlen gähnenden Faramir nicht aufzufordern, sich endlich schlafen zu legen. Er wollte nicht als erster ins Bett gehen und den Freund mit einem leisen „Komm ins Bett, pen velui“ ansprechen – wenn er auch nichts lieber getan hätte. Doch selbst das schelmischste Schmunzeln würde die zärtliche Botschaft in seinen Worten nicht verbergen können.   
  
  
Der Elf wandte das Gesicht ab und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Er brauchte nur in die Augen des Rangers zu schauen, um den sehnsüchtigen Wunsch darin zu erkennen. Denn Wunsch nach mehr Nähe. Nach mehr als nur freundschaftlichen Banden.   
  
Haldir schaute wieder auf das in seinem Schoß liegende Buch hinunter und kaute gedankenverloren an seiner Unterlippe. Er konnte dem jungen Mann aus Gondor jedoch nicht mehr geben, als seine Freundschaft. Wenn er sich auch danach sehnte, eine tiefere Bindung mit ihm einzugehen.   
  
  
Zuerst hatte er die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelnden Bande noch ignorieren wollen, doch inzwischen gab es keinen Zweifel mehr daran, wie stark sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten. Es kam ihm jedes Mal so vor, als wenn ein Teil von ihm im Talan zurück geblieben war, sobald er mit den Männern zu einer seiner Patrouillen aufbrach. Er ging auch jetzt auf den langen Routen an der Spitze, aber inzwischen begleitete ihn der im Baumhaus zurück gebliebene Captain – zumindest in seinen Gedanken.   
  
Und sobald er auf dem Rückweg war und die Siedlung in der Ferne sehen konnte, da beschleunigten sich seine Schritte. Er musste sich dann zusammenreißen, um nicht die Wendeltreppe hochzulaufen, so eilig hatte er es in dem Moment, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Und sobald er die Tür öffnete, da begrüßte ihn Faramir mit einem Lächeln, dass sein Herz jedes Mal einen kleinen Satz vollführte, bevor es heftig zu klopfen begann.   
  
  
  
Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als der Ranger aufstand und sich, wenn auch immer noch etwas humpelnd, zum Bett hinüber begab. Haldir legte sein Buch an die Seite und verschwand hinter dem Raumabteiler, um sein Nachtgewand herauszusuchen und es anzuziehen. Wie immer ließ er sich ausreichend Zeit damit, um Faramir die Gelegenheit zu geben, bereits unter den Decken zu liegen und es sich bequem gemacht zu haben.   
  
Dann ging er zurück und löschte das Licht, um sich neben ihm auszustrecken.   
  
  
Sie hatten es sich längst angewöhnt, die Decken zu teilen. Es war genauso selbstverständlich geworden, dass der Mensch an ihn heran rutschte und sich zum Schlafen gegen ihn kuschelte. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, da lag der Elf oftmals noch lange wach. Er schaute in der stockfinsteren Nacht vor sich hin und lauschte auf die regelmäßigen Atemzüge neben sich, während der gleichmäßig und ruhig kommende Hauch durch den Stoff seines Nachthemds drang und seine Haut darunter wärmte.   
  
Er versuchte sich auch dann noch einzureden, dass ihr Beisammensein nur von Freundschaft geprägt war, wenn er seine Umarmung verstärkte und den Mann noch etwas dichter an sich heran zog. Nur, um das Gesicht leicht in die krause Mähne an seiner Schulter zu drücken und den vertraut gewordenen Duft einzuatmen, bis er darüber ebenfalls einschlief.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Faramir nicht als Erster ein. Er war vorhin beim Lesen todmüde gewesen. Doch jetzt war er wieder hellwach und versuchte, die Dunkelheit im Raum mit den Augen zu durchdringen. Der Elf drückte irgendwann das Gesicht gegen seine Haare und der Ranger lächelte vor sich hin. Seine Hand bewegte sich leicht auf Haldir’s Brust und glitt etwas höher.   
  
„Du bist noch wach?“ murmelte der Warden in seinen Haaren.   
  
„Ja“, erwiderte er genauso leise. Die nächtliche Stille um sie herum brachte ihn automatisch dazu, die Stimme gedämpft zu halten.   
  
Der Kopf über ihm zog sich etwas zurück, dann lehnte sich die Wange gegen seine Schläfe. Die Handfläche des Captains glitt daraufhin sanft und träge auf der Brust des Gefährten hin und her. Die Finger des Elf‘s bewegten sich nach einem Moment und fuhren ein Stück an seiner Taille hinauf, während Faramir mit der lose geschnürten Kordel spielte, die das Nachtgewand auf Haldir’s Brust zusammen hielt. Seine Fingerkuppen glitten leicht darunter und fühlten warme, samtige Haut. Ein Daumen strich darüber an seiner Taille hin und her. Die glatte Wange schmiegte sich etwas stärker gegen seine Schläfe und er ließ seine Finger langsam in den Ausschnitt des Nachthemds hinein gleiten.   
  
Der Ranger hielt den Atem an, als er die Schnürung nach einem Augenblick noch etwas weiter lockerte, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu bekommen. Als er die Handfläche anschließend wieder in den Ausschnitt schob und über die von ihm abgewandte Brustseite des Elfen strich, da hob sich der Kopf an ihm ein weiteres Mal.   
  
Faramir verharrte unsicher. ‚Bin ich zu weit gegangen?‘ dachte er und die streichelnden Bewegungen seiner Finger wurden sofort langsamer.   
  
Dann fühlte er die Berührung eines sanften Kusses; genau dort, wo gerade noch Haldir’s Wange gelegen hatte und entspannte sich wieder. Der weiche Druck der warmen Lippen ließ etwas nach, um ein Stück daneben wieder zurück zu kommen und seine Haut abermals zu berühren. Faramir hob das Kinn etwas an, um sich dem Freund leicht entgegen zu strecken und die weichen, sanften Küsse wanderten daraufhin bedächtig über seine Braue und sein Augenlid.   
  
Er zog die Hand langsam aus dem Nachthemd heraus und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach Haldir’s Gesicht. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten eine Wange und glitten zart daran entlang. Die Umarmung des Elfen verstärkte sich und der Mensch begann, sich aufzurichten. Er streckte sich den zärtlichen, kleinen Küssen entgegen, die nachwievor langsam und bedächtig über seine Haut wanderten. Er spürte den warmen Atem dabei durch sein Gesicht streichen und nutzte das als Orientierungspunkt in der sie umgebenden, tintigen Dunkelheit.   
  
  
Trotzdem war er nicht darauf vorbereitet, als sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander drückten. Der Kuss war nur kurz und er traf mehr seinen Mundwinkel, dennoch wurde ihm ganz heiß. Seine Hand griff sanft nach oben und hinten, und seine Finger fuhren durch seidige, lange Haare. Das Elfenohr streifte seinen Handballen bevor er hinter Haldir’s Kopf fasste und sich ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal gegeneinander schmiegten, um die Liebkosungen nach einer Sekunde des Verharrens mit leichten, weichen Küssen auf den Mund des Freundes fortzusetzen.   
  
Faramir konnte den immer stärker werdenden Drang in sich kaum ertragen, dennoch zwang er sich zur Geduld. Es schien jedoch ewig zu dauern, bis er das feuchte, weiche Streicheln einer Zungenspitze fühlte, die an seiner Oberlippe entlang strich. Ihm wurde kaum bewusst, wie er darüber leise aufstöhnte und merkte nur, wie heiß Haldir’s Körper an ihm wurde.   
  
Er öffnete die Lippen etwas weiter, um seinen Gegenüber zum Weitermachen aufzufordern. Doch die sanft nach vorne gleitende Zunge zog sich nach einem flüchtigen, scheuen Lecken wieder zurück und er stupste mit der eigenen Zungenspitze leicht dagegen. Er folgte der zurück weichenden Zunge und seufzte in dem sich bereitwillig öffnenden Mund. Er tauchte langsam in Haldir’s Mundhöhle und zog sich wieder zurück, darauf wartend, dass der Elf wieder hinterher kam.   
  
Faramir wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. Ihr Kuss wurde allmählich tiefer und sie ließen schon bald ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, um ihre Körper gegenseitig zu erkunden. Und so beharrlich, wie sie bisher versucht hatten, voneinander fern zu bleiben, genauso beharrlich setzten sie nun ihre Liebkosungen fort. Beide Männer mussten schon bald die Lippen voneinander lösen, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen, wenn sich auch ihre Zungen weigerten, das bedächtige, zärtliche Spiel zu beenden.   
  
Faramir wurde von dem schweren, bebenden Atmen, das dabei durch sein Gesicht wehte, völlig mitgerissen. Er drängte seinen Unterleib gegen Haldir’s Hüfte, um ihn seine Erektion spüren zu lassen. Der Elf stöhnte leise an seinem Mund und wandte sich ihm etwas zu, bis er seinen harten Schaft gegen den Schenkel des Rangers drücken konnte.   
  
Die immer stärker werdenden Lustgefühle zwang sie, ihren Kuss endgültig zu beenden. Beide Männer atmeten schwer. Faramir‘s Hand löste sich vom Hinterkopf des Wardens. Er presste sich gegen die Lenden des Elfen und schmiegte sich noch fester dagegen, als dieser den Druck genauso drängend und begierig erwiderte. Seine streichelnden Finger glitten an Haldir‘s Ohrmuschel entlang und das an ihn gepresste Glied zuckte spürbar. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem weiteren, atemlosen Kuss. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, während Faramir’s Finger zugleich am Hals und der Schulter des Elfen hinunter wanderten, während dieser seinen Hintern mit festem Griff gepackt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass er sich von ihm zurückzog.   
  
Der Ranger stöhnte, als sich sein Gefährte aufzurichten begann und ihn mit dem eigenen Körper rückwärts in die Kissen zurück drückte. Feuchte, saugende Küsse wanderten über seinen Hals und die bärtige Wange. Lange, kräftige Finger zerrten sein Nachtgewand hoch und unter seinem Po fort. Er machte instinktiv die Schenkel auseinander, um Haldir dazwischen zu lassen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den heiß gewordenen, schlanken Leib, der sich über ihm voller Leidenschaft und Unruhe bewegte.   
  
Er griff Haldir‘s Nachthemd und zog es ungeduldig nach oben. Dieser hob den Schoß für einen Moment an, um ihm das Hochstreifen des dünnen Kleidungsstücks zu erleichtern und der Mensch spürte, wie die letzte Stoffbarriere zwischen ihnen fortrutschte. Dann presste sich ihre nackte, glühende Haut fest gegeneinander.   
  
Faramir stöhnte in das heisere Keuchen des Marchwarden‘s und übertönte damit fast das atemlose Stammeln, das zusammen mit den glühenden Küssen über seinen Hals, Wange und die Stirn wanderte.   
  
„Pen velui. Nin meleth. Nín mela.“   
  
  
Dem Ranger wurde noch heißer, als die stöhnend und voller Leidenschaft geflüsterte Botschaft auf Sindarin seinen lustbenebelten Verstand durchdrang. Er antwortete stockend und keuchend, wenn sein Gehirn jetzt auch kaum dazu in der Lage war, genug verständliches Elfisch zusammen zu kratzen, um dem Freund zu verstehen zu geben, dass er genauso tief für ihn empfand.   
  
Ein hitziger, saugender Kuss beendete sein aufgeregtes Gestammel und er lutschte an Haldir’s Zunge, während sich seine Finger in den kräftigen Rücken drückten, der sich über ihm unablässig wölbte und bewegte. Er spürte das Spielen der Muskeln unter glühendheißer, samtiger Haut, während die Lenden des Elfen zwischen seinen offenen Schenkeln hin und her fuhren.   
  
Ihre Erektionen glitten gegeneinander. Alle beide waren schlüpfrig von den herausgequollenen Lustsäften und das verwandelte die aneinander reibenden, leichten Stoßbewegungen schon bald in flutschendes Gleiten. Ihre Hände wanderten in fiebriger Hast an Armen und Rücken des Gefährten auf und ab, um dann wieder ihre Unterleiber gegeneinander zu drängen. Immer wieder tauschten sie atemlose Küsse, bis sich Haldir über ihm aufrichtete.   
  
Faramir machte keuchend die Augen auf und schaute in das über ihm verharrende Gesicht hinauf. Silbriges, helles Mondlicht schien direkt durch das Fenster und verwandelte die lange, goldene Haarflut des Elfen in flüssiges Mithril. Seine Haut schien jetzt regelrecht zu schimmern und wurde durch das Spiel der Muskeln des sich über ihm bewegenden Körpers in wandernde Muster aus bleichem Licht und dunkle Schatten getaucht.   
  
Das Gefühl, wie die starre Lanze unermüdlich an seinem eigenen Glied hin und her fuhr, ließ ihn das Becken immer weiter nach oben wölben. Haldir’s Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine starr gewordene Miene verriet Lust und Ekstase. Weiches, leises Stöhnen wehte immer wieder über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Der Captain schaute an sich entlang, um zu sehen, wie sich ihre Unterleiber gegeneinander pressten und unablässig dem uralten Rhythmus‘ des Lebens folgten. Als er das atemlos werdende Keuchen über sich hörte, da glitten seine Augen wieder nach oben und hielten wie gebannt am Gesicht des Elfen fest.   
  
  
Er konnte dem Freund ansehen, dass er sich mit Riesenschritten seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Das leidenschaftliche Mienenspiel, das heftige Keuchen, das riss ihn mit, wie nichts anderes. Die ungeduldigen Stöße an sich wurden länger und rascher. Der Elf senkte stöhnend den Kopf, um auf ihre gegeneinander gepressten Becken hinunter zu schauen. Seine Hüften bewegten sich immer ruckhafter und fahriger.   
  
Dann verstummten die Laute über Faramir, um dafür in immer angestrengter bebendes, rasch lauter werdendes Schnaufen überzugehen. Der Ranger schaute an sich entlang und starrte auf Haldir‘s starres, geschwollenes Glied, das bei hektisch rollenden und stoßenden Lenden an seiner eigenen Erektion vor und zurück rutschte. Das feuchte Flutschen ihres hastigen Aneinanderreibens war deutlich vernehmbar und mischte sich mit ihrem zittrigen, gepressten Atmen.   
  
Faramir ging voller Eifer mit. Die hastigen, auf Erlösung drängenden Bewegungen seines Freundes erregten ihn so stark, dass er dem eigenen Orgasmus näher und näher kam. Er spürte, wie sich der schweißglänzende Leib über ihm anzuspannen begann und sich immer fahriger bewegte. Er hörte, wie der Gefährte immer wilder schnaufte, um plötzlich hart und ruckhaft zu stoßen. Haldir begann im selben Moment laut und heftig loszukeuchen und schlüpfrige, kochendheiße Spritzer klatschten lang über Faramir’s Bauch.   
  
Der Ranger stöhnte, als sich der zuckende und bebende Leib gegen ihn drängte. Er fühlte, wie die Lanze an ihm hastig pulsierte und zuckte, während die Bewegungen des Elfen immer langsamer wurden. Seine Haut glänzte nass, als ihr Aneinanderreiben den Spermasee auf seinem Bauch großflächig verteilte, bis die ersten, milchigen Tropfen an seiner Taille und Hüfte hinunter rollten. Er hob den Kopf, um den immer noch atemlos schnaufenden Freund zu küssen und drückte Haldir’s Unterleib zugleich fest zwischen seine vor Anstrengung zitternden Schenkel.   
  
Dieser sackte keuchend auf ihn hinunter und Faramir umarmte den nassgeschwitzten Körper, der schwer und mit rastlos hebender Brust auf ihm lag. Ihre Lippen fanden sich ein weiteres Mal, bevor der Marchwarden von ihm rutschte und neben ihm liegen blieb.   
  
Ihre Zungen spielten immer noch, als der junge Captain an sich hinunter fasste und sich mit rasch gleitender Faust befriedigte. Finger glitten kraulend durch seine Brusthaare und er hörte anspornendes Flüstern an seinem Mund. Ihre Stirnen lehnten sich gegeneinander und er keuchte haltlos und heftig in das flüsternde Gesicht direkt an sich.   
  
„Es kommt“, schnaufte er und übertönte damit das hastige, nasse Schmatzen seiner heftig wichsenden Hand. Er wölbte den Unterleib hoch, damit der an ihm liegende Gefährte besser sehen konnte.   
  
Als Haldir’s Finger nach ihm tasteten und über seine hektisch fliegende Faust glitten, da ließ er sofort los und drückte die Hand des Elfen um seinen loszuckenden Ständer. Er stöhnte heftig und bewegte die Finger des Freundes an sich auf und ab, während dieser aufgewühlt an seinem Ohr murmelte und immer wieder leise aufstöhnte.   
  
  
Schon bald war nur noch ihr schweres Atmen zu hören, und Faramir hielt die Augen geschlossen, während sein Kopf an der Schulter des Warden lag. Die schlüpfrige Nässe, die seinen Bauch bedeckte, wurde kühl und klebrig und begann, bei jeder Bewegung an den Haaren zu ziepen.   
  
Haldir wandte sich kurz darauf von ihm ab und tastete auf dem Boden neben dem Bett herum, bevor er das Ende einer Decke nahm, um sie beide abzuwischen. Schläfrig und angenehm träge geworden, dachte sich Faramir nichts dabei, als sich der Elf nach einem sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn dann von ihm abwandte und zum Schlafen mit etwas Abstand neben ihm ausstreckte.   
  
Der Ranger wälzte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln herum, zog die eigenen Decken über sich und war kurz darauf bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
